fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cristallum
A basic magic with many possible uses and applications. Simply put, it allows the user to create crystals formed of raw Eternano. This is accomplished through very basic control over the Eternano around the user. As it's manipulation is such a basic task for even the novice mage to accomplish, this technique can be seen as a basic demonstration of the user's power to manipulate the latent magic around them. Thismagic also seems to be favoured by Alchemists and mixers of potions and poisons. Although the principle can be learned rather easily it takes quite a long time in order for the user's fine control over Eternano to reach the required point. This combined with the magics' unimpressive end result, dissuades many from ever actually bothering to learn this magic. Even for those who do learn it and execute it correctly, they still often view as a secondary magic, or, even more often, as a symbol of their prowess as a Mage. However, this magic can, with sufficient control and practice, become the staple of any mage's arsenal. Once the crystals from this technique have been formed, they can be used in a whole manner of ways. They can be projected from the user's body like simple projectiles, which rarely ever shatter or break, due to the sheer strength of such a crystalline structure, the bonds between each particle of Eternano being incredibly strong. Another side effect of this trait is that opposing magic which specialises in cancelling another are seldom effective, due to the sheer amount of magic energy it takes to break down the bonds in the crystal. This extends to even the powerful Arc of Time magic, with the original progenitor of Cristallum stating that the crystals are for "eternity". Whether or not he meant this in the literal sense has yet to be seen, but from what has been seen of the magic thus far, the crystals appear near impervious to all forms of magic, allowing them to serve as a splendid defense against attacks. Another unusual quality of these crystal is their refraction of energy. The light which shines on these crystals makes them appear blue, with darker shades refelcting greater amounts of Eternano being bound into the crystal lattice structure. When magical energy passes through the crystals, it is amplified and focused dramatically, with the direction in which the magic energy is expelled being subject to thedirection in whihch the crystal is facing. Due to this remarkable property, high-quality Cristallae sell for large amounts of money, due to their value in magic devices and abiltiy to catalyse magical reactions. They can vastly increase the strength of spells such as Moondrip, allowing them to work much more powerfully. Usage The user must first be able to sense and visualise the Eternano particles around them. Then, carefully intergrating a tiny sliver of their magical energy, the user must then drag and allign the Eternano particles into an ordered and layered shape. Once this is complete, the magical bonds will form and a crystal will materialise. As an extension of the users own Magical Power the crystals can be manipulated telekinetically, although this is more difficult to achieve rather than producing them directly from the body and firing them, often with lethal consequences. The power of this magic increases with the user's experience and skill. An experienced usr will be able to fashion large amounts of these shards, whereas a user with comparatively little experience with this magic, will produce weaker crystals in smaller amounts. There are actually several different methods of creating crystals and some users employ different methods depending on personal preference. In Nature Cristallae are also found as naturally occuring minerals in nature, and are often found to be the source of many areas which are laden with magical energy. Although they are mostly found underground, they be found almost anywhere where there is Eternano, though they are much more common in areas where there is higher levels of ambient Eternano. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic